I Love You
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Edward is acting strange, and Roy doesn't like it. Mustang throws Edward a Valentines surprise, despite his bad mood.:: [EdwardXRoy] [**YAOI FLUFF**]


_**AN/ Hello everyone! Just wanted to wish you all an amazing Valentines Day, even though it technically isn't a holiday, or maybe you consider it one. Anyways, enough of my useless rambling! ^3^ On with the story~! 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, so matter how much I want to! :/**_

…

Fullmetal had been acting strange. Strange as in, not himself. He rarely talked to me anymore, and would never eat enough, and that was considerably strange, since he would always eat a ton when he got the chance. The only person he would actually hold a conversation with, was his brother, Alphonse. Something was bugging him, and I needed to find out. But I had already asked him what was wrong, and he replied with, "nothing". Something had to be done about this. I wasn't going to stand innocently by, and watch my boyfriend suffer. I tried to remember how long Edward had been acting like this. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. His problem… Was me.

It all started about two weeks ago. Edward came to my office in the middle of the day, when I had tons of paperwork, and other things to do. Of course, I normally would have been ecstatic to see him, but due to my paperwork, I wasn't. He walked up to my desk, and had a big smile on his face. I glanced up from the document I was reading at the time. "What is it, Fullmetal?" And normally, I would have just said Edward, but during work, I had to keep it formal. "Do you know what day is coming up?" he asked, in a strangely happy tone. "No idea." I said, not really paying attention to him, and more to my document. He gave me a confused/sad look. "Next week is Valentines Day. Just thought you should know." His tone suddenly grew depressed, and he walked out without another word. I watched him walk out of the room, with a confused look. _"What was that about?" _I thought to myself. I shook my head, and went back to my large stack of paperwork.

How could I have been so stupid! This whole time wondered what was wrong with my boyfriend, when it was right there the whole time. Now I felt terrible. This whole time it was my fault? Valentines Day is extra special to us, since that particular date, is out anniversary. The anniversary of when I finally got up the courage to ask Edward out. I could tell he felt the same way about me, but for some reason, I cowered out every time I wanted to ask him. We had been dating for three years, including this one. I quickly looked at the calendar that lay in the top right corner of my desk. Valentines Day was in three days, and I wasn't sure if I could plan something big within that time range.

Last year, Edward went all out on my Valentines surprise. He gave me a fancy dinner at a five-star restaurant. And all I had to give him in return, was a crappy box of chocolates, and a half-dead rose. And I knew that this year, I was going to have to top his surprise to me, but I had no idea of what I could give him. I sure as hell was not going to give him another crap-gift. I then thought about what he likes. I thought of everything I could remember, then, I formulated a plan. I just hopped I had enough time to pull it off.

_**.:Time Skip:.**_

Finally, it was Valentines Day. My plan was all set, and now, I just had to hope Edward would like it. I took work off today, which is why I was wearing casual clothes. And I was now I my way to get Fullmetal from his apartment. I planned on spending all day with him, and making sure he had a good time. Then, I had something special planned for night. I just hoped Ed would go with me, and not throw a big fit about it. I pulled my car up to the entrance of the apartment he lived in. I sighed, and prepared for the worst. I took the keys out of my car, after putting it in 'park', and opened the door. I grabbed the box of chocolates, and rose, a healthy one this time, and closed the door. I slowly walked up to the door, and opened it. I climbed the winding steps up to his door. I stood in front of the door 13B, and stood. I really hoped he wouldn't reject me. I gently knocked on his door, and waited for an answer. Eventually the door opened, revealing a tired, and depressed Edward. I hated to see him like this. This sight made me want to cry.

Edward looked shocked that I had actually came to his door, without calling him first. "Mustang?" I slightly flinched at the use of my title. He must really be angry at me to call me 'Mustang' outside of work. "What are you doing here?" I cleared my throat. "Well, it's Valentines Day, and I wanted to spend the day with you." He looked pretty skeptical about my motives. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked. "I took the day off. So will you come with me?" He mulled it over in his head. "I'm not forcing you, though." Finally, he came up with his answer. "Fine. I'm going to go get dressed." I handed him the chocolates, and rose. "Here." I said. Edward blushed slightly, and took them without a word. He was so cute when he was nervous. Fullmetal closed his door, and I waited for him. I really hoped this would cheer him up.

About five minutes later, Edward came out, fully dressed, and looking better than he had before. He shut his door, and locked it. "Ready?" I asked. He only nodded. We walked down the steps, and stepped outside. It was a beautiful day for February. It felt like a cool spring day. We walked to my car, and I got in the drivers side, while Edward got in the passenger side. I started up the car, and we drove off to our first destination… The mall.

_**.:Time Skip:.**_

At the mall, Edward and I barely spoke, even though I tried to engage in conversation. I offered to buy him things, but he would refuse to accept them. I eventually decided that we would leave the mall, since he wouldn't say anything. I hoped the next thing on my list would cheer him up. We drove to a fancy restaurant, much like the one Edward took me to last year. When we got in the restaurant, the waitress sat us down at a table next to a window, which was a bad idea, since Edward stared out of it the whole time. When the waitress came back to take our orders, she asked Edward what he wanted, and he didn't reply. I asked him, and he told me he wasn't hungry. I had a hard time believing him. I didn't want to be rude to Edward, even though he was being immature about this situation, and ordered a water. Before we left, I wrote the waitress a note saying sorry for what had happened, and gave her a tip. We were now in the car, again. I still had one thing left on my list, but I want contemplating on whether I should actually go with it, or not.

"Edward?" I asked. I was desperately trying to get his attention. "Hmm?" I really wished he would say something. "Why are you acting like this? I am just trying to give you a good anniversary. I know your mad at me, but couldn't you at least act like your having fun?" He turned towards me, angry. "No. I'm not going to act like I'm interested in you, when you couldn't act interested in what I had to say. I was just trying to remind you that our anniversary was coming up, and you couldn't even take the time to act like you cared." There were now tears streaming down his face. Edward quickly looked away from me, when he realized he was crying. I felt so helpless, and unsure of what to do. Consoling was never one of my strong points, but I couldn't just sit here, idly by, whilst my boyfriend cried.

I wasn't sure if it would cheer him up or not, but I decided to fulfill the last thing on my list… Stargazing. Edward had always been interested in astronomy. He would always mention it in almost all of our conversations. And on a beautiful night like tonight, it was hard to pass up. I pulled the car into a field. Edward looked confused by my actions. I turned off the car, and shut my door. When I saw Edward refused to get out, I decided I would get him out myself. I walked over to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door. When I reached out my hand to help Edward out, he just turned away from me. I took a deep breath, and grabbed him. I carried him, bridal-style to the middle of the field. I managed to keep a hold of him, despite all of his obnoxious squirming.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. I complied with a smirk. He glared at me. "Why did you bring me out here?" he asked. I smiled at him. "To watch the stars… With you." That seemed to lighten up his mood a whole lot. For the first time, today, he actually smiled. Under the pale moonlight, I could see a faint blush on his face. I laid down in the grass, and got comfortable. Edward then laid in my arms. We watched shooting stars, grace across the sky. Edward pointed out all of the constellations he knew, and I felt, for once in my life, that it was just Edward and I, all alone. After about an hour of stargazing, and a half hour of talking, Edward began to get sleepy.

I slowly helped him up off of the ground. I smiled at him, and Edward gave a tired smile back. I took off my jacket, and set it on his shoulders. "I love you, Edward. More than anything in the entire world. And I want to spend my life with you." His eyes started to water again, but I could tell they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Roy." he said, returning the hug. I then parted the hug a little, and when he looked at me to see what I was doing, I planted a kiss on his lips. Edward was shocked by my action, but soon closed his eyes, and smiled. When the kiss broke, I whispered in his ear, "Happy Valentines Day, Edward…"

_**~YoDog41**_


End file.
